


Danganronpa: Malignant Hopes

by AstralEclipse49



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralEclipse49/pseuds/AstralEclipse49
Summary: Following an out-of-world experience where she was nearly killed by an outburst of natural disasters and poor weather, carefree nature-loving highschool girl Mina Himitsu finds herself passed out in a classroom inside a large, equally enigmatic school on a remote island in the middle of nowhere. She soon meets fifteen other "Ultimate" highschoolers, many of which have experienced similar accidents before waking up in the school, and with no recollection of coming to the school physically.When investigating their situation, it isn't long before they meet the apparent "headmaster" of their new "high school", and it isn't long before they learn of their chilling new reality; for someone to escape from the academy and go back to the real world, they must take the life of another student undetected..With the harsh escape conditions and growing dissonance, will Mina be able to overcome her social shyness and reservations, find out the truth behind the school, and bring a glimmer of hope to their sinister new reality?





	Danganronpa: Malignant Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> So, in late 2020, I'd gotten really into the Danganronpa franchise and thought, "what if I tried making a fangan of my own?". What started as a little planning joke turned into me and a friend actually designing characters and the ideas and story just.. forming together like a neat puzzle piece.
> 
> This is the first time I've really gotten into a written project before, and my first Danganronpa fanwork as well. It's the first time I've attempted writing a story at this level of detail. Therefore, the writing might be a little rusty, but as we go on, I'll hope to iron out the creases in my style.
> 
> Most importantly, I have a story I want to tell, and who knows? Maybe you'll enjoy it, maybe you won't? To me, I feel like the most important thing is that I can tell my story, and enjoy myself doing it.
> 
> Finally, the release schedule might be a little.. slow compared to some other fanfics like this. This is because, instead of writing and posting fragments of each chapter, I prefer to wait until a chapter is perfected and finalized to my vision, and then start releasing each part of the chapter. While this will lead to a slower update rate, it'll hopefully also result in a higher and more consistent quality. In addition, I might drop side content as well to fill the gaps (more on this later).
> 
> With that said, I hope you all enjoy.

With her eyelids shut tight and her teeth and fists sharply clenched together, she tried to hold on to dear life with all of her strength, as nature itself was wreaking havoc on the earth during that stormy summer afternoon.

Her recollections of the incident were like a wash of colours, with no discernable details to be found in between.

Her memories were a disaster area, a battlefield filled with thunder, rain, landslides, strong wind; all of the unpleasantries that the Earth's typical weather can grant you.

She remembered the sounds of incomprehensible screaming and shouting. The feeling of being enclosed in the planet's wrath. The searing heat, and the corrosive frost latching onto her senses at once.

She remembered being trapped in the rocky, soily, moist earth, as if it were encasing her in a sentient coffin.

She recalled shutting her eyes as the weather reached its peak, hoping to wake up somewhere where this wasn't happening. 

She was praying for it to be a dream. She was praying desperately for it to be a nightmare.

...

When the girl's consciousness returned to the real world, she was resting on a desk, in a classroom that she had surely never seen before.

It was as if what just happened.. never happened.

Her Ultimate Beautiful Nightmare was about to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little premonition of things to come! As of now, I'm writing the prologue and finalizing some designs, which is going well! You can expect to meet the whole cast and see the prologue within the month (expected release date between January 15 - February 1)


End file.
